Joy Mercer
Joy Mercer is one of the 10 main characters of the show House of Anubis. She was only present in four episodes of Season 1. She was pulled out of school in the first episode, as the teachers that were part of the Secret Society, believed she was the Chosen One, though at the end of the season it turns out to be the new girl Nina Martin. She appears more frequently in the second season and is fully in the show by the end of the second. Her best friends in Season 1 were Patricia Williamson and Fabian Rutter, but now that has changed to only Patricia, though she has become close with two other characters, Mara Jaffray and Willow Jenks. In the first season she had a huge crush on Fabian and this lasted to the middle of the second season. Now, in Season 3 she is dating Jerome Clarke. Joy builds up her character in the third season and changes her attidude to be herself instead of someone else. She shows her confident, snarky self. The role of Joy Mercer is portrayed by Klariza Clayton. 'Season 1' Joy Mercer was only in 4 episodes of this season. She was pulled out of school by her father, Fredrick Mercer, as the Secret Society thought she was the chosen one. Patricia Williamson suspected that someone kidnapped her as it was all unexpected and blamed the new girl, Nina Martin, even though Joy was not in the entire season she was one of the main plots. She returned during the school play in a black hoodie to be unnoticed, in the season finale, she was trying to put together the Cup of Ankh, this is when they realised that she wasn't the Chosen One. 'Season 2' In this season, Joy's plot was mainly focused on her love life and friends. For half the season she had been jealous of Nina as she said she felt replaced, she said that she took her friends and her boyfriend even though she had never dated Fabian. She wanted to get rid of Nina Martin so things could go back to normal. She became the head editor of the school newspaper, Mara Jaffray then made and anonymous blog called 'Jack Jackal', Joy then wrote a post about Nina ditching class and not visiting her grandma, who was ill in the hospital at the time. Fabian figured out that it was Joy and was mad at her for going that low and doing that to Nina. Though, Mara, as Jack Jackal, had written another article and Eddie Miller and Jerome Clarke got suspicious, they then found out that Joy was lying and taking credit, but it was actually Mara Jaffray who was originally Jack Jackal. She also pretended to be Nina at a party and kissed Fabian. The first half of the season didn't exactly go well for Joy, some people still hated her. Later when Nina fell down the senet board Fabian asked Joy to help